Fatídica Navidad
by Silian Moore
Summary: Reto Navideño. 24 de Diciembre de un 1943. Tom Ryddle no tenía a dónde ir en la Navidad. No había ningunos padres que le esperaran tras el andén. Pero recibe un regalo inesperado de una chica inesperada que le hará abrir los ojos. El Diario no murió nunca


¡Hola!

Presentación, lo primero

Bueno, esto es un fic que he escrito para el Reto de Navidad de la Comunidad Damione los Polos Opuestos se atraen, propuesto por Little Pandora

El requisito que había que cumplir era que no fuera de las generaciones cercanas a Harry Potter & CIA, sino generaciones de tiempos anteriores. Así que lo he enfocado al año 1943, cuando Tom Ryddle iba a sexto curso.

A ver si os gusta ;)

* * *

**Fatídica Navidad**

Si me preguntaran qué fecha del año quitaría del calendario, no dudaría ni un instante.

La Navidad, sin duda, no tiene sentido. Un cúmulo de horribles y angustiosas sensaciones que reúnen a los familiares para demostrarse que, a pesar de que no se han hablado durante todo el año, se acuerdan de ellos cuando les compran un reloj o les dan un ramo de rosas.

Perfecto. ¿Y qué pasa cuando no tienes esa cálida familia?

No tienes nadie a quien regalar ese collar que has visto cientos de veces cuando has pasado por Hogsmeade. No tienes a nadie a quien decir Feliz Navidad y ser correspondido. No tienes nadie que se preocupe por ti e intente buscar el regalo perfecto.

Simplemente, estás solo.

Aquella Navidad no iba a ser muy distinta. Tan solo cambiaba un detalle: tenía un año más. Y cuando uno cumplía los 16 años, las cosas no cambiaban nada. Seguía viendo el árbol de Navidad en la entrada del colegio. Seguía viendo los adornos navideños y a las estúpidas parejas que se daban un beso con la excusa del muérdago.

Qué va, todas las Navidades son iguales. Igual de horribles. Corría el año 1943 y nada había cambiado.

Así que aquella mañana del 24 de Diciembre no podía hacer otra cosa que sentarme en el sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin a observar. A observar a los niños de primero, y los no tan niños de cursos superiores, cómo cargaban felizmente con sus baúles dispuestos a ver de nuevo a la familia después de tres meses de cautiverio. Qué ingenuos que son. Todo para qué¿para volver a ver a aquella tía gorda y fofa que te apretara los mofletes y te dijera lo mucho que has crecido? No, definitivamente ese no era el fin de la Navidad.

Me senté cómodamente y vi pasar a una marabunda de niños correr como locos con sus gorros y sus bufandas verdes hacia la puerta de la Sala Común, y salir con sensación de libertad después de haberse entregado duramente a los estudios.

Pero para mí, la Navidad era como otra época del año; a excepción de que el castillo estaba casi desierto y que no había clases. No había ni regalos, ni una tarjeta de felicitación, nada. Por lo tanto no se podía considerar Navidad.

Y de repente la vi. Subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Con su pelo suelto y retenido por la gran bufanda de Slytherin. Con esos ojos verdes que más de una vez le habían quitado el sueño. Sí, ella también se iba. Ella también estaba dentro del juego de la Navidad.

Pero, por alguna razón se fijó en mí. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que lo hizo, y, la verdad, no me siento muy agradecido de lo ocurrido. Se acercó a mí dejando atrás su baúl atestado de ropa y de recuerdos y se sentó enfrente de mí con el fin de calentarse las manos cerca de la chimenea.

Estuvo sentada un rato largo, como esperando a que soltara alguna palabra. Pero al ver que no tenía intención de establecer una conversación, se puso a hablar.

- Tom¿no te vas a ningún sitio? - preguntó muy alegre. Le respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica. Era obvio que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. No tenía padres, ni abuelos, ni nada que se le pareciese. No tenía un hogar fuera de las cuatro paredes del castillo de Hogwarts. No le respondí, pero supuse que ella interpretó correctamente mi silencio.

- Yo me voy a casa de mis padres, y… bueno, este año me han dejado que vaya con Therence – murmuró. Yo solo pude apretar fuertemente los nudillos sobre el sillón, y me hubiera gustado que ella hubiese visto el gesto. Aunque, bueno, tenía que haberlo supuesto: una chica tan guapa como Jeily iba a tener novio seguro.

- Me alegro por ti – dije secamente mirando hacia otra parte que no fueran sus ojos. Ella pareció incómoda, y por su cara, deduje que hubiera preferido no decir lo de Therence. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

- Entonces, te quedas aquí en el castillo. ¿Qué aburrido, no? – Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. No tenía humor para hablar.

- Me entretendré con Peeves, nos haremos amigos del alma durante una semana – Ella sonrió, y no se por qué. Lo dije con todo el desdén que pude, pero no pareció surgir efecto en ella.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que eres un chico simpático, aunque deberías ser más abierto con la gente – se sinceró. Yo la miré de nuevo, y ella me sonrió. Y, creo, que por un instante yo sonreí también. Pero nadie se dio cuenta. Ni yo mismo me había percatado.

- Supongo que eso es un cumplido – repliqué – Lo tomaré como mi regalo de Navidad – Y al decir eso, fue como si se hubiera encendido una bombillita encima de la cabeza de Jeily, y rebuscó en su gran abrigo. Yo le miré intrigado y esperé a ver lo que hacía la chica. Pero quizás, hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Había extendido una mano, y sobre ella había un pequeño paquete envuelto en un colorido papel de color verde. No supe qué hacer, aunque Jeily movía con ansiedad el paquete.

- Venga, cógelo. No come – dijo sonriendo.

Yo todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Parecía un regalo de Navidad, y digo parecía porque yo nunca había tenido uno. Con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, cogí el regalo con las manos temblorosas y lo puse en mi regazo. Empecé a abrirlo, pero una mano me paró en el intento.

- No, por favor, ábrelo cuando yo no esté – me dijo Jeily muy cerca de mi cara. Me puse nervioso y las manos empezaron a sudarme – Y no hagas ninguna tontería mientras estés sólo. Quiero verte entero cuando vuelva de la casa de mis padres – dijo, y me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Pero yo no reaccioné, así que solo me dio tiempo a levantar una mano cuando ella ya estaba en la puerta de la Sala Común, dispuesta a pasar las Navidades con su familia.

Me di cuenta de que había un par de niños mirándome con cara de risa, así que les mire fijamente y les solté unas palabrejas en pársel. Los niños pusieron cara de miedo y salieron corriendo. No sabía por qué, pero el pársel funcionaba a la hora de infundir miedo.

Cuando el número de personas de la Sala Común disminuyó, empecé a abrir el regalo. Aún no me lo podía creer¡tenía un regalo de Navidad! Era lógico que me alegrara, pues en 16 años de mi existencia nadie se habría preocupado por mí.

Y el regalo me impactó. Porque no era el típico regalo material que se compra en las tiendas. Era un regalo hecho a conciencia, para mí. Jeily se había preocupado de que no fuera un regalo normal, quizás porque ni yo mismo era normal.

Simplemente, era un pergamino, pero con dos fotos pegadas. No supe en ese momento, cómo narices había conseguido una foto mía, pero lo importante era que también había una foto de Jeily. Rocé su cara con mi mano, intentando percibir su presencia, pero fue inútil. Bajo de las fotos, estaban escritas unas frases que no tardé en leer.

_Tom¡Feliz Navidad! Supongo que ahora estoy subiendo a los carruajes, o quizás ya esté en el tren hacia Londres. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, aunque, más que regalo, es un pequeño detalle. Me alegro si te ha gustado, y si no, el año que viene me esforzaré más. Quiero que, con esta carta te des cuenta de tú también tienes una Navidad. Puede que sea más particular, o quizás un poco rara, pero no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos. Hay veces que es mejor razonar lo que vas a hacer o decir. No dejes que nada ni nadie pueda afectarte. Y sobre todo, disfruta de la vida y del momento que estás viviendo, porque quizás en un futuro, no tengas tiempo de hacerlo_

_¡¡Espero que no te haya sonado a discurso del profesor Binns!! Disfruta de tu estancia en Hogwarts._

_De tu amiga Jeily_

Y, cuando iba a romper la hoja, se dio cuenta de que había otro regalo. El mencionado detalle de Jeily. Apartó el pergamino y vio un libro de tapas oscuras y con una insignia en el centro. Lo abrió pero solo encontró páginas en blanco. Entonces se percató de que había una nota de Jeily.

_Prueba a escribir en él¡¡es genial!!_

Alzó la vista y cogió la primera pluma que vio en la mesa, seguramente olvidada por un niño de primero. Se sentó bien en el sillón y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del libro. Inmediatamente, la gota desapareció sin dejar rastro en esa página ni en las siguientes.

* * *

¡Qué mono Voldy¡ XD

Bueno, os habréis dado cuenta de que el diario que le regala Jeily es el diario que utiliza en la Cámara de los Secretos. Consulté en El y fue en el año 1943 cuando lo adquirió, así que lo he maqueado un poquito para que fuera ella quien se lo regalara. Luego Tom ya haría sus pinitos para que fuese maldito, pero hasta entonces… XD

Haber qué me comentáis

¡¡Muchos besos navideños!!

SilianMo0Re


End file.
